


ruminating

by splits



Category: Advanced Education With Viktor Strobovski (Video Game), Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inner Dialogue, SAME WITH ALICE she is mentioned in passing...., anyways. take erie with a side of mental illness (cought coigh DEPRESSION and bpd), tiaras only mentioned lol, what the fuck do i tag this theres barely any fics in the aewvs tag as is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splits/pseuds/splits
Summary: just a silly little one-shot abt erie waking up because of Reasons and dealing with it alone. as usual.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	ruminating

**Author's Note:**

> HELOOOO aewvs tag what is up. i do not know what i am doing i barely ever write at all lol!!!! catch me on tumblr @cisphobicscrina

Darkness.

That's what greeted her every time she opened her eyes. She didn't know what she thought she would have seen. A room full of pictures and mementos? A window with the curtains drawn with sunlight streaming in bathing the room in a warm glow? 

What a joke.

She looked at the time. 4:37 am. Same as usual. How did she even wake up so early? _Why_ did she wake up so early? No point in thinking about it. She already knew the answer.

Lazily dragging the blankets off herself, Erie sat up. She didn't do anything, she just. sat, attempting to blink the tiredness away. It never did work. She was always tired. well... not always. If she wasn't tired, she would be irritated and would want to go back to bed as soon as possible. Either that or she was upset or angry or whatever range of explosive emotions that she had to deal with on a day-to-day basis.

But that's not relevant. Nothing she was thinking could be considered relevant, not that she knew what could and couldn't be considered relevant really. What she did know though, was that the low growls she heard in the hall were what probably woke her up from her mediocre slumber.

"Oh, what the fuck... Does that thing _ever_ sleep?" She complained aloud to no one in particular.

Maybe she shouldn't be so bitter. After all, that monster was... No. Alice was long gone by now. She had to be. That monster took her away. She wasn't coming back. She had every right to be bitter, so she would be. And so, she was lost in her emotions, as people are when waking up a bit too early.

After decidedly snapping out of her little pity party, she finally decided to get out of bed. Swinging her legs...? You could call them that, but they weren't actually proper human legs. More like stringy tentacles that get her around when she wasn't on wheels.

She didn’t turn on the lights. Her screen gave off enough illumination for her to see the barest outlines of her rather empty room. She didn't look at the hand on the table.

"Might as well do _something_ to pass the time…," She mused aloud again to the open air.

_______

After a particularly long soak, she stepped out of the bathroom into the cold air of her bedroom. She glanced again at the time. 6:47 am.

"Jesus…," She didn't think about how long she had spent in the bath. It's better to not think about anything really.

After dressing herself into some fresh clothes, she strolled over to her nightstand, and pointedly picked up an orange prescription bottle, squinting to inspect the label in the low light.

After a moment of struggling to remove the cap, she let out a small victorious huff at the feat, immediately feeling embarrassed for being happy over something so.... _trivial._

"I really need to stop being so excited over such dumb things... I'm an adult. I’m supposed to be _normal,_ " She mumbled to herself. Hah. Normal. As if anyone in this godforsaken school could come anything _close_ to normal.

It didn't matter. She shook a pair of pills out the bottle, knowing fully well that two pills were too large of a dose but didn't particularly care, and swallowed them dry, not having the energy to grab a glass of water at such an ungodly hour. She’d take the rest of her medication later when she was more awake and aware and y’know. Not planning to go straight back to bed and actually starting her day and wanting to function properly.

She settled herself back into her blankets and closed her eyes. As her screen powered down for the night, she couldn't help but notice the distinct lack of animalistic noises she was so used to hearing every night. After a while, it all just blends into white noise so it didn't bother her as much anymore but it was... peaceful silence. Serene even.

_I guess even monsters get tired..._


End file.
